


In Hope There is Creation

by prufrocknonsense



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Procreative Sex, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prufrocknonsense/pseuds/prufrocknonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jess make a baby, in typically adorable Sam and Jess fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hope There is Creation

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but gratuitously silly, playful, schmoopy, baby-making fun times, complete with reciprocal oral sex, deliberately un-sexy sexy talk, and a hell of a lot of sass.

“I'm ovulating.”

Sam's ears perk up and he looks at Jess from where he's sitting stooped over a case report. She's leaning against the doorway of their living room with a big smile on her face. Only a couple years ago, her announcement would have been one of the most unappealing things a girl could say to him, but now that he's with Jess, and married, and looking to start a family, it's the sexiest thing he's ever heard.

It also helps that she's wearing a sheer blue nightie he knows she bought just for this occasion. The transparent fabric barely covers her hips, and his eyes are immediately drawn to the naked curve of her thighs beneath the hem.

“Yeah?” He swallows and drops the file, rising up from his hunched position.

She smirks at him and says, “Oh yeah.” She walks over and climbs up into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

There's a brief pause before Sam clears his throat and says, “Well, then we should probably do something about that, huh?”

She raises her eyebrows and her smile widens mischievously. With her this close, he feels surrounded by that perfect Jess smell that's permanently embedded in her being, communicating in its familiarity all that she is to him – beautiful and perfect and warm and welcoming. _Home_. There's nothing in the world that he wants more than to see their home complete with children running around and driving them up the walls and being everything kids are supposed to be, and him and Jess growing older and learning how to be parents and grandparents and still so damn happy every day is even better than the last. He wants it so bad, and even more so because he knows she wants it just as much.

He's pulled out of his revery when Jess kisses him lightly and grabs his hand, placing it firmly on her breast in blatant invitation. He kisses her deeply and uses his other hand to grip her back and pull her farther into his lap. He gently squeezes and lifts her breast, rubbing his thumb over the peak of her nipple where it peeks out from behind the sheer fabric. Her pleased intake of breath is like a chorus of angels to him. _Jess._

“Bedroom?” She asks with her deceptively innocent eyes.

Sam grunts and grips her tighter as he lifts them both off the couch, her legs wrapping around his waist in response to the familiar movement. She giggles as he stumbles against the wall on the way to their room. Sam takes the opportunity to push her against it and kiss her breathless. After only a few moments, she runs both her hands through the hair at the base of his neck and pulls him back with a smile on her face.

“Come on, babe, we don't have all night,” she teases. Despite what she says, the look in her eyes tells him that yes, they do have all night, and she intends to make use of every minute.

 _Damn_ , Sam exhales. How did he get so lucky?

He bounces her up once so he can tighten his hold on her and she laughs. They make their way to the bedroom much more smoothly and, once inside, Sam drops her lightly onto the duvet. She tosses her hair back and crooks her finger at him in a 'come hither' gesture. He's only too eager to comply.

Crawling into a position above her, hands braced on either side of her head, Sam dips his head to kiss her again. They're both so giddy at the prospect of what they're about to do, what they're about to _create_ , that they can't help but smile right through it. Soon, Jess is impatiently lifting the hem of Sam's shirt up to his chest. He has to lean back up onto his knees to pull it over his head, and she puts her hands behind her head to sit back in the universal relaxation pose and says, jokingly, “Oh, feel free to strip for me. I like a good show.”

Sam decides to take her up on the offer and tosses his shirt to the side carelessly. He backs up off from his position above her to stand at the foot of the bed, smirking as he rolls his hips and reaches for his zipper.

“Ow ow!” Jess catcalls from her laid-back position against the pillows.

He smiles wider and lets his jeans drop, kicking them off in what is supposed to be a smooth move but actually turns into an awkward, shuffling dance as the legs catch around his ankles and he has to stand on one leg to pull them off with his feet. Jess laughs and rises up onto her knees, crawling the short distance between them to grab his hips and pull him towards her.

“All right, show over. Get over here and make a baby with me.”

“You asked for it.” Sam grabs her to spin them both around and onto the bed once more, this time with her straddling his waist from above. Luckily, her choice of attire is much easier to remove ( _sex outfit_ , Jess had called it when she came home from whatever blessed lingerie store she had gotten it from) and only a minute later Sam is pulling the nightie over her head. Her long hair cascades down her back and Sam reaches down between them to cup the front of her panties, rubbing gently as she gasps and closes her eyes in pleasure above him. Once he's satisfied with the burgeoning wetness he feels there, he rolls them over once more.

Jess groans happily and raises her hips as Sam pulls her now-wet panties down her legs and tosses them over the side of the bed with the same level of distracted carelessness as his shirt. 

He runs his hands back up her legs, reveling in the firmness of her calves and the smooth softness of her thighs. She bends her knees up and smiles deviously at him.

“You know, all the sites say I'm more likely to get pregnant if my pelvic muscles are relaxed and receptive.”

Sam squints up at her and responds, teasingly, “Are you sure about that, or do you just want me to eat you out?”

“Shut up and get in there.”

And Sam does, but not because of any website's advice, and Jess knows it. He loves doing this. He loves the way it makes her gasp and moan and grab his hair to push him deeper. He loves the way her leg muscles tighten and quiver when she comes, and the happy, sated smile she wears when he's done.

He starts by gripping the backs of her thighs and pushing them further up so she can hold them there. The sight of her glistening pussy opened up for him so prettily is always enough to make him eager for a taste. He reaches up to spread her labia just that little bit more so he can see the head of her clit where it stands swollen and red. He starts there, licking over it lightly, teasingly, because even though they have a task at hand, he can't resist making her squirm.

“Fuck, babe. You're such a tease,” she groans. He just smiles and continues to lave his tongue over her clit. She drops one of her legs back down so she can grip his hair and push him gently forward, searching for the pressure she needs. Sam gives in and works harder on the pulsing bud, reaching up one hand to stroke her abdomen.

He works his way downward to tease his tongue around her entrance. It's slick and clenching, but he's not ready to fill it just yet. He lowers the hand on her abdomen to apply pressure to her mons, where he knows from experience the larger, internal part of her clit is awaiting his touch just as eagerly. His other hand strokes the area around her entrance, gently rubbing her outer labia.

He lifts his head to smirk at her and lick her slick from his lips. She looks down at him, her mouth open and smiling in pleasure.

“Oh, you bastard,” she groans as he continues to stroke her too gently to bring her over the edge. She drops her other leg onto his shoulder so she can lean back oh her elbows.

“You're the one who married me.”

She purses her lips in an unconvincing effort to look displeased. “Yeah, and I may start regretting that decision if you don't get down to business.”

“Ask nicely,” Sam goads her.

“Ugh, you're such an ass,” Jess groans. When he continues to wait for her, she huffs out a frustrated exhale and says, “Fine. Oh, great and powerful sex god Sam Winchester, bless me with your divine tongue and get me the fuck off.” She pauses and adds, “Please.”

Sam chuckles and says, “Sex god, huh? Haven't heard that one yet.”

“Well, you're not the one trying to appeal to the giant tease between your legs.”

“True,” Sam concedes. He heightens the pressure just above her clit and she gasps softly. “Still, I don't think you asked nicely enough. I may have to keep going until I get the request I deserve.”

Jess lifts her leg from its perch on his shoulder. “Screw that,” she says as she raises herself onto her elbows. Freed from Sam's grip, she scoots up the bed until her back is against the headboard and turns around, finally rising to her hands and knees. It gives him a great view of her pussy from behind, and he takes a moment to appreciate it.

“Get under me,” she commands. Sam scrambles to obey, because he knows what she wants and even though it means giving up his position of control, he loves the way he can grip her thighs and go to town while she rolls and rocks above him.

He slides under the V of her spread legs until his head is on the pillow, her pussy directly above him. She holds the headboard and rolls her hips so she can press herself down onto his waiting mouth, strong thighs supporting her over his face.

He grabs her thighs, not to hinder her movements, but tight enough for him to steady her as she grinds down on his face in circular motions. Her clit bumps his nose on the upswings, and the rhythmic stimulation makes her thighs twitch under his hands. He moves his mouth almost like he does when they're sharing a particularly messy kiss, making out with her pussy and living for the sounds she makes from above.

Sam reaches up her slick, sweaty body to cup her breasts where they hang above him, nipples puffy and begging to be touched. He does just that, and as he gently twists and rolls her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, she moans softly above him and rocks down harder on his tongue. It doesn't take long for her nipples to harden to firm little peaks, and Sam exhults in his completed task by thrusting his tongue inside her, as deep as it can go. Jess twists and hums above him, reaching one of her hands down to rub furiously at her clit. 

Knowing she's right about to climax, Sam slides his hands back down her body to grip her ass, hard, and grind her down on his face. He can feel it when she comes, her pussy clenching down on the tip of his tongue and squeezing out more of her slick wetness. Sam pulls back to lick it from his lips and support her as her body relaxes, her hips still thrusting weakly back and forth as she rides out the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

He gently lowers her down and back until she's sitting on his abdomen. Her mouth is still hanging open in a pleased smile as she attempts to even out her breathing, and Sam runs his hands up and down her body to soothe her twitching muscles. On his way up past her breasts, he reaches around her bowed neck to pull her down for a lazy kiss. Her lips are soft and lack, but no less enthusiastic. He licks over her teeth and tongue, spreading the taste of her all throughout her mouth. She moans happily.

“You're gonna get a reward for that,” she pants, pulling back from his questing tongue.

“You are my reward,” Sam responds. It's cheesy and sappy and overly romantic, and he doesn't even care. It's true.

Jess snorts. “You're such a girl,” she tells him. Her eyes soften and she traces her fingers over the line of his jaw. “And I love you, too.”

They share a quiet moment, just looking into each other's eyes and smiling. Jess breaks the silence, as she is wont to do, and falls back onto the firm makeshift seat of his abdomen. He can feel the wetness of her pussy slide against his skin where she perches on him.

“Back to business. Let me up.” Sam does, dropping his hands from her body and twisting onto his side to follow the motion of her legs as she climbs off of him. Before he can switch positions, Jess is holding him back down and telling him, “I told you you were getting a reward. Now let me work.”

She rises up to stand at the foot of the bed and with a little help from Sam, pulls him down until he's seated on the edge. When he moves to sit up, she takes hold of his wrists and pushes him to lie back down. “I said, let me work,” she tells him with a glint in her eyes.

She drops to her knees in front of him and traces her fingers over his hard cock, moving to grip the base and stroke upwards until it stands tall and proud. Just as she'd taught Sam about her body, Sam had also taught her about his, and she knows just how to twist on the upstroke and rub her thumb over the head where drops of precome are now collecting. Sam stares at the ceiling and exhales, pleased by her knowing ministrations.

Once she's satisfied with her work, Jess leans down further to close her mouth around the head, flicking her tongue over the little slit at the tip. Sam groans, because no matter how many times she does this, it always feels like heaven. She loves to please him just as much as he loves to please her, and it shows in the way she eagerly works as much of him into her mouth as she can and sucks, hollowing out her cheeks and moving up and down eagerly. She uses one hand to stroke the rest of his shaft in time with her mouth, and the other to massage the sensitive spot behind his balls.

As she keeps the dual stimulation going, her long hair tickles his thighs with every movement. Sam throws his head back and revels in it until feels himself approaching the edge of his own orgasm.

He reaches down to run his fingers through her hair and pull her back, because if he comes now their agenda for the night will be delayed. And, as Jess likes to tell him, his sperm are more likely to succeed in their mission if he hasn't recently come. 

The fact that he's gone without coming for the past couple of days because of that shows in how quickly it takes him to get to this point.

“Babe, stop,” he says. “You're gonna put our plans on hold if you keep at it.”

Jess complies, pulling off his cock without releasing the pressure so it pops out of her mouth audibly. She looks up at him and then down to where his balls hang heavy and full.

“Hey, boys,” she points her finger at them sternly. “You better get this straight. When you get in there, you're gonna swim harder than you ever have before, okay? I don't want any lolly-gagging, you hear?”

“If you're done coaching my sperm, I suggest you get up here and allow them to do their job.”

Jess looks up at him seriously. “Hey, you never know. Maybe they need the motivation.”

Sam raises his eyebrows and tells her, “My boys have never lacked motivation, and you know it. Now get up here.”

She smiles and crawls up to flop onto her back beside him. “All right, all right. Come and get it, tiger.”

She's already coached him on what she's learned; missionary is the best position in which to conceive, especially if her hips remain tilted up for gravity to do its job. Sam rolls to hold himself over her and reaches down to rub the heel of his hand over her mons once more. He trails his fingers down to her slick entrance, pleased with the wetness he finds there. He pushes his index finger gently inside her, and her breath hitches.

“Put my legs on your shoulders,” she tells him. He does, and the position allows him to slip another finger in easily. He scissors them inside her, stretching her in preparation. She hums as he twists them, crooking up where he knows her sweet spot lies.

When he presses against it, Jess smiles and stretches her arms above her head in languid pleasure. “Mmm, good boy,” she praises him. He continues to rub against the spot gently, and she relaxes enough for him to slip in one more finger. Now that he's got all three in, he leans down to kiss her clit where it stands, still swollen and erect. He laves his tongue over it again, and feels her internal muscles contract and release around his fingers. When he places his mouth around the area and sucks, she moans above him, her head thrown back and hands flung back down to grip the sheets.

“Ready, babe?” He asks her. He can tell she is, but he still likes to hear her confirm it. She nods above him and squeals a little when he lowers his mouth to suck her clit again.

“God, yes.”

At her say-so, Sam rises to line up with her entrance, removing his fingers from the clenching wet heat of it. He can look Jess right in the eyes now, and as he presses the tip of his cock against her, she gazes at him, her eyes shiny with love and joy.

“We're really gonna do it, Sam. We're gonna have a baby.”

The thought of it overwhelms him; he can't imagine what it's like for her. He kisses her lips and says, “I know. I can't wait.”

Her smile is warm and happy when she replies, “Neither can I.” She blinks away the beginnings of tears in her eyes and says, less seriously, “But it's not gonna happen if you don't get in me. Like, now.”

Sam grins and obeys. He pushes into her slowly but confidently. The feel of her holding him tightly inside her body is just as amazing as it was the first time they did this. Actually, it's better now, because they're older and more experienced and they already know each other's bodies inside and out. Nothing is new territory, and that makes it good, makes it home.

Jess groans beneath him and clenches around his cock. “So good, babe. Now make sure you stay deep. The sites say it's important to keep as much of your boys in me as possible, and that includes the early ones.”

“I know. You've told me at least five times this week,” he reminds her. He doesn't mind, though. He loves how interested she is in the process; it just means she wants them to get pregnant as soon as possible. So does he.

He begins thrusting deeply into her, keeping his eyes on her face the whole time to watch for signs of discomfort. He doesn't expect to find any, but it never hurts to make sure. Her eyes are closed and she's still smiling, gasping occasionally as his groin rubs up against her clit on his thrusts in.

“Mmm, Sam,” she says breathily, “The sites say our chances of conceiving go up if we both come at the same time.”

Sam laughs. “It's never been a problem for us before.”

She opens her eyes and wrinkles her nose cutely at him. “I know. Just saying.”

He thrusts in hard, as deep as he can go, and she moans. Smiling, Sam asks her, “Deep enough for you?”

“Unngh, yes. You're such a good little student,” she mocks.

He continues to rock into her deeply and she drops her head back onto the pillow, eyes closed once more. He leans down to kiss her chest where it rises and falls steadily, wet and salty with sweat. He licks between her breasts, collecting the sweat on his tongue before moving over to suck a nipple into his mouth. He circles his tongue around it until it hardens again, and Jess crosses her legs behind his head to hold him more firmly in place.

Sam moves over to her other nipple to do the same, and stops to worry the nub between his teeth. Jess groans.

“Not so hard,” she tells him. “I don't want to deal with sore nipples any sooner than I have to.”

Fair point, Sam thinks, and draws back. Jess rolls her hips under him in invitation to speed up, and he complies. The force of his thrust pushes her further up towards the headboard, and she giggles.

“All right, maybe we shouldn't go for headboard banging tonight. Just stay deep. We want to keep you up against my cervix.”

“Yeah, baby, talk dirty to me.”

Jess laughs again and continues, “Oh yeah?” She thinks for a moment and says, “My uterine lining is thick. So thick for you, babe.”

He exaggeratedly fake-moans and she continues, “Fertilize me, stud.” Sam loses his rhythm, his hips stuttering as she giggles beneath him.

“Tell me more.”

“Uh – your sperm count should be at its highest right now,” Jess informs him.

“Hmm, and?”

“My egg has descended into – ah,” she gasps as Sam pushes the heel of his hand against her clit and moves in her deeply.

“Keep going,” Sam urges her on.

“Um...” she trails off distractedly. “Fallopian tubes.”

Sam bursts out laughing and Jess joins him, the two of them stopping the movements of their bodies to simply revel in their silliness for a moment. Once their giggling has mostly abated, Sam dips his head to kiss Jess' smiling lips. Their tongues explore each other's mouths lazily until she starts impatiently wriggling her hips again.

“Back to work, _stud_ ,” she commands.

“Hey, you're the one who distracted me.”

“Blah, blah, blah. Less talking, more sexing.”

Sam tries to hide his smile, because he knows it will only encourage her sass, but he knows he hasn't succeeded when Jess traces her fingers against his upturned lips and says reverently, “God, I love you.”

He kisses her fingers. “Love you too, babe,” he assures her honestly. “So damn much.”

He resumes thrusting, careful not to pull out too far on the backstroke. Jess hums happily and moves her hips in little circles so she can grind her clit against him. She strokes her hands over his shoulders and down to his pecs so she can roll his nipples between her fingers. He hums and she trails one hand back up his body to run it through the wet strands of his hair where it hangs above her.

“Dean's right,” she informs him. “Your really do need a haircut.”

“Can you please not talk about my brother while I'm inside you?”

“It's true though.”

“You can shave my head for all I care if it will get you to drop it.”

Jess snickers. “Yeah, right. _Unngh_ ,” she groans. “You love your hair almost as much as you love me.”

“Are we making a baby or talking about my hair?”

“Sorry.”

Determined to wipe the completely unapologetic smirk off Jess' face, Sam angles his hips to put more pressure on her sweet spot. She opens her mouth in silent pleasure and melts into the increasing rate of his thrusts.

When he feels himself reaching the edge, Sam starts fingering her clit firmly.

“You getting there, babe?”

She nods and moans. “Yep. We're good. Remember, don't pull out until you're completely done ejaculating.”

“I know.”

He lifts up for more leverage, keeping Jess' hips tilted as far up as they can go, and pushes into her forcefully without taking his fingers off her clit. She slides her hand up the curve of her body to take over, rubbing herself so Sam can grip both her hips and slide home.

He can feel her clench around him tightly, can hear her breathy moans increase, and he knows she's moments away from coming. He feels his own orgasm peak, and seconds later they're both coming, Jess' hips undulating gently as she continues to rub herself through the remainder of her orgasm while Sam empties himself inside her. Somehow, it feels different from any other time they've done this. He's used to the primal sense of accomplishment that he feels from coming inside her, but this time, it's backed by the realization that this may actually result in a pregnancy – in a family for him and Jess, and that makes it the best damn orgasm he's ever had.

He keeps holding Jess as they both come down, and lifts her up further so Jess can slide one of their firmer pillows under her hips.

“So,” she says, “We've got 30 minutes for your boys and gravity to do their job.”

Sam lowers her down onto the pillow and removes himself from between her legs so he can lie beside her. She turns her head to look at him without moving her body from its elevated position. 

“Do you think it worked?”

Sam rolls to his side, facing her, and leans up on his elbow. “I don't know,” he responds honestly. “But we did everything right, and if it doesn't work this time, we keep trying.” They both know a lot of couples don't get pregnant their first time trying, but that doesn't mean they aren't hoping against hope that they aren't one of them.

Jess turns back to look at the ceiling. She pulls her sweaty hair off her shoulders and acknowledges, “I know. But I just... I feel like our baby's already here. Like we have him or her already. And if I find out we're not pregnant this time, it'll feel like a loss.” She pauses and runs her hands over her face. “That makes me sound like a lunatic.”

Sam reaches out for her, wrapping his free arm around her middle. “I don't think it does. I feel the same way.”

Jess turns to him again, and her eyes are wet. He kisses her serenely, trying to project calm and contentment through the simple action. When he pulls back, she's smiling, but it's nothing like the playful expressions she had while they were having sex. It's not quite sad, but it's not quite happy either. She's hopeful, but afraid to be hopeful.

“We should try not to think about it,” he suggests. “Just think about all the things we're gonna do once we have a family.” He thinks for a moment. “We're gonna make school lunches. And go to soccer games or dance recitals or theatre productions or whatever else they choose to do.”

“We're gonna watch horribly cheesy cartoons,” Jess adds. “We're gonna shop for toys and little shoes that cost way too much for how long they'll be wearing them.”

Sam chuckles. “We're gonna clean up a _lot_ of messes. We're gonna learn how to discipline them even when they tell us they hate us for it. We're gonna go through potty training.” Jess wrinkles her nose and Sam laughs.

“Dean's gonna be an uncle,” Jess supplies.

“He is.” Sam knows how much Dean loves kids. It's gonna be great. 

Jess places Sam's hand on her abdomen, covering it with her own. Sam looks down at their stacked palms and imagines a tiny little thing, nothing but a cell, waiting just beneath the living, breathing surface of Jess' body that they're touching. It's a thought that blows his mind, and he imagines Jess is feeling the exact same way as she too stares down at their hands.

“We're gonna have a family, Sam.”

“Yeah,” he breathes.

And there's nothing left to say.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an element of a new multi-chapter fic I am writing and have yet to post, but it doesn't have to be interpreted as part of that universe.
> 
> This is the first explicit sex scene I've ever written, and honestly I never thought I would write explicit sex at all, so feedback would be very much appreciated.


End file.
